


Sexual Education (Invader Zim)

by ButterflyPikachu



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Heterosexual, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Irken, Masturbation, Smut, alien - Freeform, irk, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPikachu/pseuds/ButterflyPikachu
Summary: Zim had never taken in much consideration to the way humans reproduce. Although High Skool seems to bring out new things for everyone involved and a certain class tends to create more questions than answers. This story involves Zim diving into the deeper depths of human activity and him actually participating.





	Sexual Education (Invader Zim)

The bell rang signaling another day of STUPID skool. Zim was in high skool now and nobody really paid attention to the fact that he was still very short. Although since he first arrived the only one to point out his obvious differences was Dib. Being on Earth for so long only resulted in Zim to grow a bit, but he was still well below the height of his nemesis. He stood just inches under most of the other student’s shoulders.

Zim slammed his locker shut and glared at Dib down the hall. Dib’s locker had a “Mysterious Mysteries” mini poster inside. He turned and glared back shutting his locker as well. The second bell rang which meant it was time to hurry to class. Sneering and then lifting his head, Zim began strutting towards the classroom. To his distaste Dib was in the same class as him. Actually they’ve shared classes every year.

At the front of the classroom their teacher turned with a big smile, she seemed the opposite of Ms. Bitters from the Junior High Skool. The final bell rang only making her grin wider. That grin never failed to make a shudder go down Zim’s back. She cheerfully announced it was time to take attendance. Zim turned his head to his left. Another thing that seemed to remain the same was the seating arrangement. Dib could be seen doodling or something in his notebook.

“Zim,” the teacher said.

“Here,” Zim shouted quickly then turned his head to his desk. What could Dib be drawing? Not that Zim cared, but what if it was something to slow down his already everlasting attempt to take over Earth.

Class began, another day of seemingly boring and useless information. Useless to Zim anyways. What did he care about Earth history anyways? Someday the whole planet will be history. The lunch bell came, lunch ended up without incident, and then it was back to class. The last couple hours sped by and just before the final bell the teacher made an announcement.

“Now remember, tomorrow is a very important day. The nurse will be here for a health class to inform you about that little feeling you might get down there.”

‘What feeling?’ Zim thought.

“You all got signed permission from parents to be here so don’t miss it,” she cheerfully put her hands together and as if on cue the bell rang. Zim was a little worried. To be honest he never read what was on the paper. He just forged a signature the night before bringing it in. Grabbing his stuff he hurried to his locker. Lost in his thoughts he let slip one question out loud.

“What’s tomorrow even about?” he said this not knowing Dib was right behind him.

“You don’t know?” Dib laughed.

“Tell me!” Zim screamed. It was supposed to come out like a command but instead sounded desperate. Dib laughed some more.

“It’s about human mating,” Dib whispered. Zim’s entire body began to freeze. One thing he had not bothered looking into, how humans procreate. The idea disgusted Zim. “You should see your face,” Dib teased. “And you have to be there. You signed for it,” with that Dib left and continued laughing down the hallway towards the front doors. Zim remained glued to the spot. Everything around him seemed to move in slow motion. After the hall was almost empty he snapped out of his state and ran out of the skool. He continued until he was home. Rushing in, and shutting the door heard behind him, he ripped off his disguise and went to the lab.

“Gir!” he called. Gir was in a corner playing with a stuffed moose. Instantly the moose was on the floor and Gir saluted his eyes turning red.

“Yes, Master,” his eyes then went back to blue and he giggled running towards Zim.

“I need to prepare myself for a very important day of skool tomorrow. This could be key to taking over the humans, even though it’s a rather disgusting thing,” he cringed. Gir just stared at him with a blank expression. “Actually I don’t think you could help, leave me!”

“OK!” Gir squealed and ran out of the lab. Zim sighed and sat in front of one of the many monitors in the lab.

“Computer, look up human mating,” he hesitated a bit at the last part. The screen popped up the Earth site Google. At the top were some videos from YouTube, below that a Wikipedia article, some safe for work images of humans (one seemed to be a painting), and then more links leading to different articles similar to the Wikipedia link. All of these at first glance seemed useless. Zim clicked on the Wikipedia entry instead of closing everything, which is what he really wanted to do. The articled had boring details of human relations, but one word stood out. “Sex-drive” or one word in that, “sex.” This is what humans call their mating ritual. Zim recalled hearing that word before at school but never paid any mind.

“Computer, look up sex,” he hesitated a bit less this time. Once again it was Google. Apparently no Irken computer had human mating in its archives. At the top was a definition. The definition stated it was the act of inserting an erect penis into a female vagina. Zim felt dirty just reading that. This time he closed the search. “What is a penis?” he asked out loud. A diagram appeared on the screen. Zim screamed. “Gross! Gross! Gross!” If that was a penis he was more scared of what a vagina looked like. Despite his disgust he said out loud. “What is a vagina?” The penis diagram vanished and two images showed on screen. One was the outside, not as bad as Zim thought the other was the inside showing the uterus and ovaries. Thanks to technology this was easier than dissection. 

If these humans have sex organs then other species must. Did Irkens? Zim knew how Irkens were made and they were not like this, and didn’t have parents. Although, for once in his life, he thought about his own race’s history. What if before him, before the Armada, before Invaders, that Irk had similar reproductive capabilities. It seemed unlikely because Irkens weren’t even like humans in everything, there was a Pak given to them from the moment they were developed enough. Besides, Irkens were not what he was looking into.

Zim spent the night looking up more despite the obvious disgust, but the disgust turned into curiosity and interest. He stumbled upon pornography. Hours of photos, videos, how sex happened, and staged scenarios. Zim at first didn’t know some were staged until he went further. Some of the amateurs put something like a little bag on their penises. Suddenly another monitor lit up revealing it was morning. Zim had to get ready for skool. He was more than prepared for his health class today. Turning off the monitor in front of him he stood up and stretched his stiff limbs. It was then he noticed an odd feeling. The feeling was in his crotch, where a human penis would be. His pants were tight in that area. Zim lifted his shirt and looked down. At first he panicked thinking a parasite was on him from who knows where. He pulled down his pants slowly to reveal a pinkish appendage. It looked more like a tentacle than a penis. Zim touched it carefully only to find it was a part of him. It was not there before. The feeling it gave him when he touched it was an interesting sensation. He breathed and pulled his pants back up over it. He distracted his mind by thinking of domination. From what he looked up it seemed that if humans could calm themselves then he could too. Yet it wasn’t working. The appendage wanted out, it wanted to be touched. Screw if Zim was late, he’d just come up with a human excuse. Zim pulled his pants back down and began to stroke his new found organ. It felt good. He gingerly played with it until it became intolerable. His hand moved faster, releasing new waves of pleasure. Zim kept going until he felt something overwhelm him and a lighter pink fluid escaped the tip. The appendage relaxed and Zim breathed heavily. Within moments the appendage seemed to recede back into Zim’s crotch. He took that as a sign he was done and needed to rush to skool. In his mind if he wasn’t there than the humans might find out what he was. They’d capture him and perform painful experiments!

As fast as he could he ran to the elevator and went to the ground level. He grabbed his disguise, put it on, and was out the door. The skool bell rang just as Zim entered the main doors. The crowd of students was moving towards their classrooms. Zim just blended in as best he could, even though he was short and green, and went towards his class. Most of the students were already in their seats. One student was still missing when the bell rang again. Where was the Dib human?

“Time for attendance,” the teacher announced in a sing songy voice.

“Wait!” Dib burst through the door. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Just take a seat, we will discuss your tardiness at the end of class,” the teacher struggled to hid her annoyance. Dib was late often. He smirked at Zim who glared back as he passed to go sit at his desk. Attendance went as normal then it was just a waiting game until the nurse came in. The class remained quiet. Some of the students looked nervous, others calm, although Dib looked creepy still smirking in Zim’s direction.

The door handle began to turn causing everyone to turn their heads in that general direction. It opened revealing the high skool nurse.

“Hello, everyone,” the nurse greeted.

“Good luck,” the teacher waved and left the room shutting the door behind her.

The nurse was a man who looked as if he was in his thirties. He head dark hair and eyes. To start the lesson he began placing diagrams on the board with magnets. They were similar to the ones Zim looked into the night before. He then laid foil squares on the desk and a banana. The foil squares held the strange penis bags in them. Zim might finally get more answers as on what their purpose is.

The first part of the lecture contained information that Zim already knew. It was the next part that held new information. The nurse talked about safe sex. Zim thought all of it was safe but his idea of safe was different than what was discussed. Birth control was mentioned and then the penis bag was brought up, or condoms as the nurse explained. He showed how to put one on a banana so that the class could learn how to not spread diseases or cause pregnancy. At first Zim didn’t understand all of it. Didn’t humans mate only to reproduce? Then he remembered the porn and the feeling when he played with himself for the first time. He could see then how it could be fun. Any disgust of the act was gone. Now he wanted to experiment more with it. Since it was unlikely Irken DNA was compatible to procreate with a human, he thought the methods he just learned wouldn’t be necessary. Human diseases didn’t seem to affect him as he once thought they would years ago.

Class soon ended and it was lunchtime again. That health lesson was a lot less painful than what most of the class thought it’d be. Zim spent lunchtime thinking about how he’d experiment with sex. The nurse specified both involved must have consented or else it’s called rape which is bad. Rape could be a bad thing even for Zim. How was he going to get a human female to experiment with? He’d rather try and see if his own kind could do it like a human but he was the only one on Earth. The filthy Earth humans seemed to find a mate through dating yet in some of his research he found the term “one night stand” revealing this to not always be the case. Maybe if he just asked someone? It still never phased him much that the whole school seemed to dislike him. Maybe someone was curious enough to try something with Zim?

The rest of the skool day when by quickly. Zim stood by his locker and looked around the hall. None of these humans were WORTHY, yet he had to try. Zim approached a girl across from him.

“Do you want to do the sex?” he blurted. The girl laughed.

“Not with you freak,” she continued laughing and just walked away. Zim glared. He tried the same line on a couple other girls. One screamed and ran, another one smacked him. To his dismay it seemed he’d never get to try anything beyond using his own hand.

Zim solemnly walked home. In a depressed stupor he sank onto the couch. Gir was in the kitchen, doing something. Instead of moving Zim just sat like that until the sun went down and rose again. Like a zombie he finally stood. Instead of going to skool he went down to the lab and began looking up ways to get a human female to do the sex with him. A lot of it was crap but Zim took some of it personally. After his search he felt an urge to watch more pornography. It affected him just as before. A tightness in his pants told him he had a desire to satisfy. He repeated the same pattern as before my starting gently and finishing after going harder. After an entire day spent looking up more about human relations, and a night of self-experimentation, Zim decided it was time to return to skool. He forged an excuse note and took the elevator up and headed to skool again.

Something was different that day. There was a new student. It was a female.

“Class, meet Raven, she’ll be with us for the rest of this skool year,” the teacher introduced. “Go ahead and find an empty desk.” Raven nodded and took the empty seat behind Zim. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale and to Zim she was a better looking human than anyone else in the skool. After his research though he found his previous approach to girls was not the way to go. He had to wait for the right time and then he’d make his move.

The lunch bell rang and it was then that both Zim and Dib took notice to a particular charm on Raven’s backpack. It was an alien head keychain with a smaller UFO attached. Dib’s eyes met Zim’s and they glared at each other. Zim would not allow Dib to steal his chance at trying sex with a tolerable human female.

Everyone entered the lunch room. Raven had sat in a corner by herself. Zim watched as she pulled out a Hello Kitty lunch bag. He felt someone push by him and saw it to be none other than his nemesis. Dib was already making his way to the new girl. Zim growled end began to fast walking and passed Dib. They both sped up until they were running and their hands slammed the corner table startling Raven.

“Excuse me,” she said holding a hand to her heart.

“Zim’s an alien you know,” Dib pointed at him.

“I am not. I am a normal human worm teenager!” Zim countered.

“I care why?” Raven asked annoyed.

“Your… your keychain,” Dib pointed to the black backpack next to her on the floor.

“So you thought because I like science fiction that I’d believe this guy was an alien? Are you she he isn’t just cosplaying?” she said. Zim’s arms were crossed and he was glaring at Dib.

“It’s not a costume! I thought because of the keychain you’d be someone who believed me!”

“Leave me alone,” she took a bit of her sandwich and gestured for Dib to go with her hand. After swallowing she turned to Zim. “What do you want?” Dib huffed and turned away leaving in frustration.

Zim didn’t know what to say for a second. In his state he forgot everything from his research the day before. Before he could say anything she waved her hand in front of his face. He ended up blurting “Want to do the sex?” It was then he realized the mistake he made. Raven laughed and Zim thought she’d say the same thing as the other female humans. Instead she smiled and asked…

“Why don’t you take me on a date first?” Zim took that as a sign to sit down across from her. He chuckled nervously.

“Yes,” he cleared his throat. “Would you like to go out with ZIM?!” She laughed again. 

“Sure,” Raven accepted. This made Zim happy. Of course anybody would be lucky to date Zim; at least that’s what ran through his mind. The other filthy humans weren’t worthy! Zim looked at Raven. She finished her food and smiled at him. Something started making him feel funny. What was it about her that made him feel fuzzy inside? This couldn’t be that pathetic love humans talk about could it?

Lunch ended and everyone went back to class. Lessons went by as usual until the final bell. Raven got up and went to stand in front of Zim’s desk. She lay down a note on his desk, smiled at him, and left the classroom. Zim unfolded the note to see her phone number and a time and meeting place for their date.

“What’s that?” Dib asked passing by.

“None of your business!” Zim yelled and rushed out of the classroom. Zim didn’t hesitate heading home. The date was tomorrow at noon. It was Saturday so there was no skool. He only had one night to figure out how to make this date successful in order to attempt sex with her. Back to the lab and a night of human relationship research.

Most of the sites said to “be yourself.” Zim’s self was not what he wanted exposed, but then he remembered his appendage didn’t look like a human penis. If he wanted to mate then he’d have to reveal it sooner or later. He’d go on this date in his disguise and if she seemed at all untrustworthy he’d have to call it off and find someone else. This made him sad for some reason. He only wanted her.

The time to head to the meeting spot came too soon. Zim rushed to get ready. He actually felt self-conscious for once in his life. The usual arrogant Zim felt smaller. To reassure himself he kept mumbling about how great he was on the way. The mumbling stopped when he saw her standing there. The meeting spot was at the park. She stood by a light dressed in a black tank top, black mini skirt, black over the knee socks, and combat boots. It was a lot of black but Zim didn’t care.

Zim approached her but remained speechless.

“Hi,” she said. Zim shakily lifted his hand to wave. Raven just grabbed it and dragged him over to a picnic setup. She packed filthy Earth food to have with him. If he wanted to get further though he’d have to stomach it. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad like when he first tried waffles. She let go of his hand and sat down. Zim stood there for a moment. “You can sit you know,” Raven giggled.

“Of course, I knew that!” Zim sat. Raven pulled out some food from the picnic basket.

“Feel free to grab whatever you want. Also tell me about yourself,” Raven offered. It was time, the most important part that could get her to consent. Zim took a breath and began basically praising himself. He did not yet deem it time to reveal what he was. It’d be best to do that at his base when he determined whether she could keep his secret or not. Raven laughed when Zim was done flattering himself.

“What? I didn’t say anything funny,” Zim asked confused.

“No, no, it’s just everyone has flaws. Feel free to be honest with me,” she said.

“But I was being honest,” Zim said.

“OK,” she laughed more. “You can tell me anything you know. This is a date; feel free to be more open. I won’t tell anyone.”

This was it. The thing Zim needed to know to reveal himself. Could she really be trusted? It was hard to tell but Zim had to. She needed to know everything if he was going to do sex experiments. The porn showed so many different ways to do it.

“I’d rather not tell you here,” Zim finally replied.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Raven began to pack the uneaten food.

“Can we go to my house?” Zim asked.

“Sure,” Raven finished packing. “Just lead the way.” When Zim stood up Raven packed the blanket. They began go towards Zim’s base. Zim was in front and turned around a couple times to see if she was following. Noticing her still a few steps behind he slowed down a bit so she could be beside him. It was a bit awkward as Zim was only up to her shoulder. He froze when she again grabbed his hand. What was with her and hand holding?

They soon made it to his home base. Zim pulled his hand free and opened the door. ‘No sign of Gir, good,’ Zim thought. Raven walked in and shut the door behind her. Zim looked out the windows to make sure no one was watching and took off his disguise. Raven placed the basket on the floor.

“This is one thing,” Zim said. “Tell no one!” he yelled and pointed at her.

“I won’t,” she smiled. “Besides, you’re adorable.”

“I’m what?”

“Adorable, it’s a compliment.”

“Yes, Zim is very… adorable,” he agreed still confused slightly. Before Zim could give a distinct reaction Raven kissed his green cheek. A darker shade of green appeared on Zim’s cheeks. The kiss didn’t hurt. Zim thought a human kiss might hurt his Irken skin.

“Now yesterday you asked about sex,” Raven began. This was what Zim was waiting for. “Have you never done it at all, I mean with your own kind?” Also why do you want to do it with me, a human?”

“Irkens do not do the sex. We are created not born!” Zim explained.

“And me?”

“I stumbled upon some information on your human internet before a particular health class at skool,” Zim continued.

“I think I get it,” Raven looked into Zim’s ruby eyes. “I’ll do it with you.”

“You will?” Zim filled with excitement.

“Yes, do you have a bedroom?” Raven looked around the very open room they were in.

“I have no need for a bedroom,” Zim responded.

“Guess we’ll use the couch,” Raven went to sit down and patted the spot next to her. Slowly Zim went to sit down and patted the spot next to her. She grabbed his face and kissed his lips this time. This seemed to be going so fast. Zim attempted to kiss back only making it sloppy. A chuckle came from Raven and she let go. “We aren’t eating each other’s face. Just try to do this,” she puckered showing him. He did and then she leaned down, since he was still shorter, and tried again. This time he did better. Remembering what he researched Zim began running his hands own Raven’s sides feeling every curve. The kiss let up. “You can touch me wherever, don’t be shy,” Raven reassured. She also saw this as a good time to remove her tank top revealing a black sports bra. Zim just stared then hesitantly put a hand on her left breast. He squeezed lightly with his three fingered hand.

“It’s squishy,” Zim commented. Zim began lifting her sports bra. Raven helped a bit to reveal tow D cup breasts. This would be weird if Zim hadn’t been looking at porn for the past few days.

“Are you going to undress?” Raven asked. Zim shook a bit. “You don’t have to fully if you don’t want. Just remove your pants.” He stood up to pull them down revealing his pink, tentacle like appendage. Raven leaned back and pulled her panties off from under her skirt and then leaned up onto her knees. She beckoned Zim closer with a finger. Zim stepped out of his boots and left them and his pants on the floor. Once he was close enough Raven grabbed the appendage and began to feel it up and down making Zim groan a bit. It felt nicer having someone else touching it.

“Can… can we do it now?” Zim almost begged. Raven lay down on the couch still holding onto him with one hand. She spread her legs a bit and pulled up the skirt. Her area was shaved and already moist. Zim climbed over top. One of his hands held the couch and his other grabbed Raven’s right breast this time. Raven had one hand on Zim’s shoulder and the other on his appendage guiding it to her entrance. Zim leaned in and began entering her. She thrusted her hips up making him enter more. Zim rubbed a thumb along her nipped and fully entered.

“Please move,” Raven whined. She needed it really had at this point and so did Zim. He began slowly, causing waves of pleasure to go through both of them. “Faster.” Zim obeyed. Raven moaned. Zim moved even faster. He began grunting and let go of Raven’s breast only to grab her arm. This was so much better than just using his hand. He actually couldn’t wait to try other positions. Too bad he was too satisfied with this current one right now. With how good it felt he had no idea how long he’d last. Raven was enjoying it too. Her hands were snaking around Zim’s neck and her legs around his waist. She was trying to move her hips with him but just gave in and let him thrust in and out.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this,” Zim groaned.

“It’s OK, baby. I’m going to cum soon,” she moaned louder after that. Zim went as fast as he could. “Zim! Zim! Zim!” Raven screamed. At that moment she released and tightened around Zim’s appendage causing him to release his juices into her.

“Raven!” he moaned one last time and slowly pulled out as Raven finished her release. Raven kissed him once more before he got up. His appendage retracted and he grabbed his pants.

“That was awesome,” Raven commented.

“What position do you want to do next time?” Zim asked.

“We’ll see,” Raven responded. She reached for her bra first and put it back on. They both finished getting dressed. “Anything else you want to share with me,” she smirked.

“I could show you around the base,” he offered.

“Sounds fun,” she giggled.

“Yes, fun,” Zim laughed maniacally. “So let’s go.”

They both first went through every room on the ground floor. When it came to going down the elevator they took a way that wasn’t through the toilet. All this alien technology fascinated Raven. She thought this stuff only existed in fiction.

“This date has been amazing,” Raven said.

“Good, all dates with ZIM shall be AMAZING!”

“I sadly need to get home soon,” Raven frowned.

“So soon?” Zim sounded disappointed.

“Yeah, we can do more next Saturday. Sunday, and skool days don’t really work. We can talk at skool though. You are my boyfriend now, right?” she asked.

“Of course,” Zim replied. The fuzzy feeling returned. As a result he blurted, “I really like you.” He was surprised with himself. He actually really liked a human, a disgusting Earth human. No, not disgusting, beautiful. She was actually beautiful to him.

“I like you too,” she replied. “Maybe even love if this relationship lasts.” Raven smiled. “Now let’s go up so I can go home. You can come with me and we part ways there.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Zim clapped his hands. On the way back up Zim just realized he hadn’t seen Gir around. Where could he be? Oh well, he’d worry about that later, for now he had to help his new girlfriend home.

The sun began to set by the time they reached Raven’s house. “See you at skool Monday,” Raven waved as she entered and then shut the door leaving Zim out on the front step. Zim began heading home unable to get the day’s events out of his head. By the time he got home it was dark. Gir was inside, back from wherever. Zim stripped his disguise again and went back down the elevator to the inner part of his base. Without warning tears went down Zim’s eyes. This was the first time he cried while on Earth. This was the first time he felt alone. He made a pact with himself. When he destroys Earth, she’s coming with him. He’d spare her because he genuinely felt broken without her beside him. Zim had a feeling some changes about him was not just being on a foreign planet so long but by the fact he had messed with his pak multiple times. It never bothered him that it wasn’t allowed, he did it anyways and intended on making it better for himself. He risked death for an adjustment that seems like the side effect was increased emotions. His pak was always defective, although he’d never admit it. It’s everything he is and now so is Raven.

Zim had grown a bit in his time on Earth. Not just a bit in height, but in a certain intellect and maturity. It didn’t appear until high skool but it happened. Now he’d have to take that and use it to keep Raven. Maybe she’d even be willing to help him. Would she even want her planet taken over? These were questions he’d make sure to ask her at skool.

His night was filled with thinking about her and the future. There was a worry that Dib might try to manipulate her. Although he believed her to be too smart for his enemy, the doubt was still there, haunting him. Zim was going to make sure that things went into his favor.

Monday came and there was Raven sitting in her desk. She wore a blue dress and a blue bow in her hair. Zim sat in his seat in front of her and turned slightly to face her.

“I need to take to you at lunch, it’s important,” Zim said.

“Alright,” Raven smiled.

The bell for class rang and stupid Dib was late again.

Lunch came and Zim walked with Raven to the cafeteria. She chose the corner table again and pulled out her lunch bag.

“What’d you want to talk about?” she asked. Zim leaned forward a bit; he turned his head side to side to make sure no one could hear.

“How would you fell about helping me destroy Earth?” he whispered. It was rather blunt, but there was no other way he felt he could ask.

“I don’t mind,” she replied unwrapping some apple slices. Zim was surprised by the quick answer.

“Are you sure, these are your people?”

“These are not my people. Humans are foolish and cruel. Well not all, but most. I actually don’t mind you destroying everything. Everything except my cat, she’s my baby,” Raven explained.

“You have a cat?” Zim just stared at her food. He just went without lunch again to sit with her instantly. It’s not like he ate the filthy food anyways.

“Yeah, just let me know more if you get any ideas,” Raven said. “I might be able to offer advice. I have lived on this planet my whole life.”

“Perfect,” Zim smiled a wicked grin. He felt a lot better now about his situation. Maybe now he’d finally make real progress. The two of them looked at each other. Raven took a bit of an apple and smiled. Yes, this could work, a human-alien relationship that somehow started with Zim’s sexual curiosity. Together they’d take over and Zim would kill anyone who got in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on what Zim would know in his point of view and what Google searches have shown on their front pages. The writer understands that there are other types of relationships including the LGBTQ+ community. These are just not involved here.
> 
> If there are typos please let me know so I can fix them!


End file.
